Jinx
by gorgeous.nightmare13
Summary: Robin estaba feliz de trabajar en la reserva, ella sería la encargada de la instalación del equipo de seguridad. Ella no esperaba encontrarse con alguien que le robaría su corazón... y además conocería a una nueva especie con la que le gustaría pasar el resto de sus días.
1. Chapter 1

Robin terminó de ducharse y de arreglarse, estaba emocionada, llevaba tiempo desempleada y el trabajo que había conseguido era perfecto. No le importaba trabajar para la ONE, ella siempre había sido pro especies y las había apoyado, además de que la paga era muy buena e incluía hospedaje y viáticos. El empleo era sencillo, ella solo tendría que instalar nuevo equipo de seguridad y hacer pruebas, el contrato era de tres meses. Tomó su coche y en menos de una hora se encontraba en la reserva.

-Hola, mi nombre es Robin Parker, vine por la instalación de un equipo- dijo mientras bajaba de su coche.

-Lo esperábamos… eres una chica- le dijo una voz sorprendida pero no podía ver quien era porque llevaba casco y gafas oscuras, era evidente que trabajaba en seguridad.

Ella dio un rápido vistazo a sus pechos y rio.

-Sí, creo que soy una chica, ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-No, pero esperábamos a un hombre, tendrás que esperar que venga una hembra para revisarte y dejarte entrar.

-Si se sienten más cómodos con un hombre, creo que conozco a un electricista que puede venir a suplirme.

-No será necesario, lamento la confusión, ven conmigo, esperaremos adentro- le dijo otro uniformado que iba llegando.

Al ingresar a la caseta de seguridad, el macho se quitó su casco y dejó a la vista su hermoso rostro, Robin no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo.

-Mi nombre es Jinx, encantado de conocerte.

-Gracias por dejarme entrar, enserio me gustaría trabajar aquí, he estado buscando empleo desde hace meses.

-Vi tu experiencia, pareces muy buena en lo que haces.

-Podría decirse, pero en muchas ocasiones las plantas prefieren a hombres para que no distraigan a los operarios.

-Se entiende, eres bonita.

El sonrojo pasó de ser un leve rosa a un fuerte rojo en el rostro de Robin. En ese momento observó a otro uniformado entrar pero en cuanto se retiró el casco notó su cabello largo y que también era una chica.

-Hola, mi nombre es Breeze, me dijeron que ayudarás con las cámaras y el equipo de seguridad. Sólo checaré que no lleves armas, no te preocupes.

Después de que Breeze la revisará y confirmará que no llevaba armas se ofreció a mostrarle su habitación.

-Hay cabañas para los humanos, ¿Por qué pediste estar en la residencia de hembras?

-No me gusta estar sola, siempre he tenido compañeras de casa o vivido con mi familia, el vivir sola en una cabaña en un sitio donde no conozco a nadie me dio un poco de miedo, ¿ridículo no?

-Te entiendo, pero no tienes que tener miedo aquí, ninguna especie le haría daño a una mujer ni dejarían que te lo hicieran, aquí estás segura.

-Gracias, traje parte de mi equipo pero supongo que no me dejarán entrar con llaves de tuercas, desarmadores y navajas. No creo que aunque tuviera todo eso fuera capaz de matar a uno de ustedes, son muy grandes, sin ofender.

-No te preocupes, tú eres muy pequeña entiendo que nos veas grandes, te daremos las herramientas que necesites, hoy instálate y mañana te daremos el material y te diremos donde trabajar.

La primera noche fue extraña para Robin, conoció y cenó con varias hembras especies y se llevó con ellas de maravilla pero extrañaba hablar con su familia y amigos, por cuestiones de seguridad le habían retirado el celular. Con ella habían tomado más medidas de seguridad debido a que ella era capaz de activar y desactivar el equipo de seguridad de la reserva, si ella quisiera podría formar parte de un ataque desde dentro, por esto le habían quitado todos los medios de comunicación con el exterior. Aunque estar en su cuarto sola la aburrió, tenía nervios por su nuevo trabajo.

Jinx se había ofrecido a monitorear a Robin, cuando ambos salían de su trabajo, él la seguía hasta que se iba a acostar. Adoraba verla, a veces se reía mientras miraba la televisión o bailaba en su habitación mientras cantaba canciones desafinada.

Una tarde mientras Robin instalaba las cámaras y cantaba como siempre, escuchó una voz a través de la ventana.

-Otra vez- pidió una voz que la asustó, pensó que estaba sola.

-No sabía que había alguien, lamento haberte molestado con el ruido, ¿no quieres venir?-pregunto Robin mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

-Si quiero pero no puedo, me regañarían, no me dejan hablar con extraños.

-Oh, está bien, mi nombre es Robin, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Salvation pero todos me dicen Sal, ¿trabajas aquí en la ONE, verdad?

-Sí llevo una semana aquí, estoy instalando el equipo de seguridad.

-Si salgo no me harás daño, ¿verdad?

-No Sal, prometo no hacerte nada.

Robin no esperaba que hubiera algo tan hermoso como lo que sus ojos miraron, el niño tenía rasgos de especies pero se veía encantador.

-¿Puedes cantarme otra canción?

-Las que quieras, pero no soy muy afinada.

Después de cantar un par de canciones, Salvation se paró de prisa y se dirigió a la ventana.

-Me tengo que ir, Sunshine se levantó, ya no la escucho roncar, ¿podríamos vernos mañana a la misma hora?

-Sí, traeré hojas y colores y podremos jugar, te enseñaré lo que jugaba de pequeña.

-No le digas a nadie que nos vimos, nos meteríamos en problemas- le dijo Sal y corrió hacia ella, Robin sintió un abrazo rápido antes de irse.

Cuando terminó su trabajo de ese día, guardó sus herramientas y se dirigió a su casa más feliz que de costumbre. Esa noche cenó con Breeze y con Creek. Jinx la observaba como casi todas las noches, sabía que pronto tendría que hablarle si no perdería la cordura.

-¿Todo bien? Pareces más contenta que lo usual- le dijo Breeze a Robin.

-Digamos que hoy hice un nuevo amigo- dijo Robin mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida para evitar tener que dar más explicaciones.

-Hueles a un canino, pero muy poco, ¿Has tomado una ducha? ¿Te acostaste con él?

Robin se comenzó a ahogar con la comida tras la pregunta que había recibido. Jinx comenzó a sentir mucho coraje, algo le ocasionaba enojo, Robin no podía estar con otro macho. Jinx no quería que nadie más estuviera con ella ni que la tocara. Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa Robin pudo contestar:

-No, sólo me dio un abrazo, no le intereso de esa manera, créeme.

-Eres muy linda, dudo que un macho se pueda resistir a ti, dinos quien es- le dijo Breeze.

-Preferiría no decirlo, pero no te preocupes, sé que solo me ve como una amiga.

-Robin pero, ¿no te interesa salir con un macho de las especies? Podríamos presentarte a alguno- le dijo Creek mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Breeze.

Robin se sonrojó y dijo tímidamente:

-No me molestaría salir con un especie pero estoy segura de que hoy solo conocí a un amigo, terminé de comer, si no les molesta me iré a dormir mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Jinx se relajó un poco al saber que ella no estaba interesada en ningún otro macho, tenía que conocerla mejor, la invitaría a salir al día siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin se levantó y tomó sus herramientas, además tomó hojas y plumas de colores había planeado juegos para entretener a su nuevo amigo. Metió todo a su mochila y se dirigió contenta a su zona de trabajo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Jinx, hola, que gusto verte, no tienes que molestarte, estoy bastante cerca, puedo ir caminando.

-No es una molestia, súbete por favor- le dijo Jinx mientras le abría la puerta del Jeep.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Cómo te estás adaptando aquí, te gusta?

-Me encanta, todos son muy amables.

-Me alegra, la semana pasada aprendí a hacer hamburguesas, ¿quieres venir conmigo a cenar esta noche? Te gustarán-le dijo Jinx pero no la miró, él seguía viendo al camino mientras manejaba la Jeep.

-Claro, te veo en la noche, ¿llevo algo?

-No hará falta, paso por ti a las 9- le dijo Jinx mientras le abría la puerta, habían llegado.

-Perfecto, te veré a las 9 entonces- dijo Robin mientras se bajaba de la camioneta.

Robin comenzó a trabajar y un par de horas después escuchó que tocaban la ventana.

-Sal, que gusto verte, mira lo que he traído, podemos jugar basta, gato, podemos dibujar, te enseñaré muchos juegos.

-Robin, hueles a Jinx, ¿eres su compañera?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Solo somos amigos pero me trajo en su Jeep.

-Soy canino, mi olfato es muy bueno, los felinos pueden escalar y brincar mejor pero nosotros tenemos un mejor olfato y somos mejores rastreadores.

-Oh, lo entiendo, no sabía que había niños de nuevas especies, es grandioso, eres muy lindo.

-No le puedes decir a nadie, también tiene que ser secreto, ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, nadie sabrá que somos amigos, ahora ven y juguemos antes de que tengas que irte.

Salvation era muy listo, aprendió los juegos con rapidez y le ganaba a Robin que perdía a propósito solo por verlo reír. Pasaron casi una hora jugando cuando Sal la abrazó.

-Me tengo que ir, pero te veo mañana, ven a jugar conmigo otra vez porfavor, casi no tengo amigos y tú eres muy divertida.

-No me lo perdería por nada- le dijo Robin mientras lo abrazaba.

Robin llegó a la residencia de hembras y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Breeze.

-Hoy cenaré con Jinx, no sé qué ponerme.

-Algo fácil de quitar- le dijo Breeze riendo.

-Breeze, es enserio, necesito arreglarme.

-Primero toma un baño, hueles al otro macho, el olor es débil pero está ahí, nuestros machos son posesivos y territoriales, si se entera que estás abrazando a otros machos no estará feliz.

-Está bien- le dijo Robin mientras corría a la ducha, se pintó un poco y cepillo su cabello.

-Y, ¿cómo me veo?- le dijo Robin con un vestido rojo- ¿es demasiado?

-No, es perfecto, luces genial- le dijo Breeze.

-Gracias, creo que estoy lista.

-¿Te gusta Jinx? Estarán solos hoy, probablemente te invite a tener relaciones, a nosotros no nos gusta mucho esperar, pero no te forzará a nada, sólo se clara con tus intenciones.

-Me atrae, pero quiero conocerlo mejor, ¿segura que no es mucho?

-No, además él ya está afuera, puedo olerlo, no te esperaré despierta, pasa la noche ahí si quieres- le dijo Breeze guiñándole un ojo.

Después de ese comentario, Robin escuchó que tocaban la puerta y se apresuró a abrir.

-Hola, son para ti- Jinx le entregó rosas.

-Gracias, son preciosas, las pondré en agua antes de irme, dame un minuto.

-¿Lista?

-Sí, vamos.

Jinx la llevó a la residencia de hombres y cuando se bajaran la tomó de la mano.

-Aquí hay muchos machos, así sabrán que vienes conmigo, no te preocupes.

-Jinx, ¿no me presentarás a la nueva chica?- dijo un especie que se le acercaba a Robin.

-No- dijo Jinx mientras seguían caminando y la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

La habitación de Jinx era grande, estaba el dormitorio, una sala con comedor y lo que suponía era el baño.

-Gracias por invitarme a cenar, llevó una semana aquí y no he hecho muchos amigos. Jinx, es un nombre curioso, ¿por qué lo elegiste?

-Él que se meta conmigo tendrá mala suerte.

Robin rio ante la respuesta y se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Te ayudo a servir la comida?

-No, ya está todo listo, solo lo traeré espera.

Comenzaron a comer y Robin le contó acerca de su infancia y de sus estudios. Le habló de su familia y de todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, le encantaba hablar con Jinx, él parecía escucharla y le prestaba su completa atención. Terminaron de comer, Robin se comió una hamburguesa y sonrió cuando Jinx terminaba su tercera, era bueno que él comiera tanto porque le permitía a ella hablar de todo.

-Están deliciosas, te quedaron muy ricas, gracias otra vez por invitarme.

-Puedes quedarte un rato más si quieres, podríamos ver una película o seguir charlando.

-Está bien, pero solo un poco más, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, espera tienes mostaza aquí- le dijo Robin mientras se acercaba a él y le frotaba una de sus mejillas.

Jinx se tensó al sentirla tan cerca, acariciando su rostro y teniéndola de frente. No se pudo resistir más tiempo y la beso, sintió sus labios y notó que ella no ponía resistencia, al contrario, le correspondió el beso mientras acariciaba su cuello y su espalda con sus manos. Él comenzó a excitarse y notó que ella también, su olor era delicioso, inhaló más fuerte pero notó algo malo.

-Hueles a otro macho, ¿estuviste con alguien más?

Robin se sintió indignada con la pregunta pero recordó a Salvation, de él era el olor que Jinx percibía.

-No, solo nos abrazamos- le dijo Robin mientras seguía besándole el cuello.

-¿Quién es?

-No te puedo decir, es solo un amigo.

-¿Por qué no me puedes decir? No me guardes secretos- Jinx se separó de ella.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirlo.

-Está bien, te dejaré en tu cuarto, no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que ves y abrazas a alguien más.

Robin no dijo nada, tomó su saco y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Huelo que tu excitación pasó a ser tristeza, prométeme que no lo volverás a ver ni a abrazar y podrás quedarte conmigo, no necesito saber quién es, solo quiero saber que serás solo mía.

-Él no me quiere de ese modo y no lo dejaré de ver, lo siento.

Jinx la llevó en su jeep hasta la residencia de hembras.

-No volveremos a salir, ¿verdad?- preguntó Robin sin querer bajar del jeep.

-De ti depende.

-Lo lamento, ¿te puedo pedir al menos un último favor? ¿me darías otro beso?

Antes de Jinx pudiera contestar o pensar sintió los labios de Robin sobre los suyos, eran tan suaves y deliciosos, no quería dejar de besarla, quería olvidar lo que pasó y llevarla a cuarto para marcarla como suya. Pero él sabía que no podía estar con alguien que veía a otro macho. Robin se separó de Jinx y bajo de la jeep cuando las primeras lagrimas invadían su rostro, sabía que Jinx le gustaba mucho pero no quería traicionar a Salvation, él era solo un niño. Llegó a su habitación y lloró de frustración hasta quedarse dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Robin llegó tarde al trabajo y comenzó con las instalaciones, estaba cansada porque no había podido dormir bien y seguía triste por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pasaron pocas horas antes de que escuchara los llamados de Salvation en la ventana.

-Hola guapo, te estaba esperando, ¿a qué quieres jugar hoy?

-Robin, ¿qué te pasó? Hueles a tristeza y te ves muy pálida, ¿estás enferma?

-No, solo estoy cansada, pero creo que un abrazo me haría sentir mejor.

Robin sonrió al sentir el fuerte abrazo que Salvation le daba, jugaron mucho y Robin le enseñó una canción nueva.

-Esa canción me la cantaba mi mamá cuando me enfermaba, siempre me hacía sentir mejor.

-La aprenderé y te la cantaré cada vez que te sientas triste Robin.

-Gracias cariño, pero el simple hecho de que estés conmigo me hace sentir mejor.

Después de jugar un poco más, Salvation se tuvo que ir como siempre.

Robin no quería llegar a la residencia de hembras porque sabía que Breeze le preguntaría por su cita de la noche anterior, pero estaba muy cansada por lo que entró, tomó una ducha y se sentó en la sala de estar.

-¿Qué pasa Robin, anoche no pudiste dormir?- le dijo Breeze mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Oh Breeze, todo salió tan mal, lo arruiné- Robin no lo soportó y abrazó a Breeze.

-¿Qué pasa? No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos.

-No, olvídalo, iré a dormir.

-Tienes que cenar algo, cocinaré lo que quieras.

-No tengo hambre, gracias.

Jinx no soportaba verla así, no soportaba verla, quería estar con ella, no quería seguir vigilándola pero no soportaría que alguien más la monitoreara.

Pasaron 2 meses y todo seguía igual, Salvation iba a jugar con Robin todas las tardes mientras Sunshine dormía y Robin con el tiempo comenzó a sentirse mejor.

Ella ya estaba por terminar su trabajo, solo le quedaban un par de semanas en la reserva. Cuando un día mientras jugaba con Salvation en una de las salas de controles, dos intrusos entraron en la sala armados.

-Danos al niño y no saldrás lastimada.

-Salvation corre- dijo Robin mientras abría la ventana para que escapará.

-Dispárale antes de que escape- le dijo un atacante al otro.

Robin vio cómo le apuntaban a Sal con los rifles y uso su cuerpo para protegerlo, recibió un disparó y gritó pero rápidamente comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado. Salvation atacó a uno de los atacantes y Sunshine llegó rápidamente a ayudar, en unos segundos ya había un grupo de nuevas especies ahí.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó Tiger al ver a los dos atacantes heridos y Robin inconsciente.

-Ayúdenla, le dispararon algo-dijo Sal mientras la abrazaba.

-Es un sedante, se le pasará pronto espero, traigan a Trisha- ordenó Tiger a las nuevas especies.

-¿Sal, estás bien?- preguntó Robin con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Sí, me salvaste- dijo Sal que seguía abrazándola.

-No dejaré que te hagan daño- Robin sostenía a Sal sin saber bien que sucedía, su cabeza daba vueltas pero no quería soltarlo ni dejar que lo lastimarán.

-Salvation, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿huiste y arriesgaste a todos?- dijo Fury gritando mientras entraba a la sala.

Robin sujetó con más fuerza al niño al escuchar los gritos y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

-Papá no, yo solo jugaba con Robin, ella es mi amiga, no pensé que esto iba a pasar.

El cuerpo de Robin se relajó al oír que era su padre y soltó al niño, abrió como pudo los ojos y observó a un especie que lucía idénticamente como Salvation.

-Hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa, estás castigado.

-¿Qué haremos con ella?- pregunto Slash mientras señalaba a Robin.

-No es seguro que ella sepa de los niños, ella podría haber contratado a esos hombres.

-Ella tendrá que ser custodiada mientras averiguamos que hacían aquí esos hombres-sugirió Tiger

-No le hagan daño- dijo Sal mientras se ponía frente a ella.

-Es peligroso que ella sepa de ustedes Sal, podrían hacerles daño- le dijo Fury mientras lo cargaba.

-Tienes razón, quizás deberíamos matarla- dijo Slash jugando.

Robin se asustó y sin poder controlarlo su cuerpo perdió la consciencia, los sedantes habían sido muy fuertes.

-Nadie le hará daño- dijo Jinx mientras entraba a la sala- yo la vigilaré, Trisha me pidió que la llevará al centro médico, ahí estaremos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera objetar algo Jinx la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al centro médico, la recostó en una camilla y observó como la atendían.

-Eran sedantes muy fuertes, de seguro eran para especies, su cuerpo parece estable pero aún está delicada. Pasará la noche aquí y no sé cuándo despierte. Si quieres ve a descansar Jinx, no creo que se levanté pronto, en cuanto recuperé la razón te avisaré.

-Lo siento Trisha, pero no me apartaré de su lado, me quedaré con ella hasta que salga de aquí.

-Está bien, solo ten cuidado con las sondas y los sueros. Si pasa algo extraño avísame, vendré mañana a primera hora.

Cuando Robin recuperó su conciencia, abrió los ojos y vio a Jinx recargado sobre sus piernas. Era evidente que se había quedado dormido esperando a que ella se despertará, miró un reloj que había en la habitación y vio que eran las 7 am, entendió porque Jinx se había quedado dormido. Movió suavemente su pierna y lo despertó.

-Hola- dijo Robin mientras lo movía suavemente.

-Despertaste.

-Luces muy guapo, eres el hombre más hermoso que jamás he visto, enserio quería estar contigo esa noche, ¿sabes?

Jinx se sonrojó pero entendió que eran efectos del sedante, Trisha ya le había advertido que ella podría decir cosas sin pensarlo. Y antes de que le contestara Robin siguió hablando:

-Estoy muy mareada cariño, siento que todo se mueve, ¿nos movemos? ¿Por qué me siento así?- Robin comenzó a sentir que todos los recuerdos llegaban de golpe- ¿Salvation está bien? ¿Dónde está? Nos atacaron Jinx, había dos hombres armados.

Jinx observó cómo Robin se comenzaba a agitar y solo la abrazó.

-Tranquila, Salvation está bien, él está con sus padres, tranquilízate, atraparon a los atacantes.

Robin se relajó al sentir su abrazo y respirar su aroma.

-Quiero verlo, ¿no puede venir?

-Creo que está castigado, pero vimos el video de seguridad, cubriste al niño con tu cuerpo y evitaste que se lo llevaran, creo que sus padres te lo querrán agradecer.

Robin vio como Jinx marcaba a un número y fue a la puerta a hablar, ella no alcanzaba a oír bien y su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, estaba mareada y recordó lo que le había dicho aún sedada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Fury vendrá con Salvation, sólo serán unos minutos y estaremos nosotros presentes, yo confío en ti pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Eras la única que sabía de su existencia y donde estaría, aún no sabemos cómo entraron esos hombres, algunos sospechan que podrían haber estado aliados contigo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Robin, recordó la propuesta de Slash de matarla y se cuestionó si sería seria y Jinx olió su miedo.

-Tranquila, no dejaré que te hagan daño, estarás conmigo, no te pasará nada lo prometo- Jinx la volvió a abrazar y ella permitió que se acostará con ella en la camilla, se sentía segura solo con él a su lado.

Pasaron media hora sin hablar pero abrazados, Robin seguía mareada y Jinx quería dejarla descansar. En eso Robin observó que Sal y Fury entraban por la puerta.

-Hola guapo, viniste a verme- le dijo Robin a Sal mientras le daba la mano.

-Luces fatal Robin, tienes muchos cables conectados- fue lo primero que el pequeño se limitó a decir.

Jinx bajo de la camilla y subió a Salvation que jugaba con el suero de Robin.

-Ey, ten cuidado, ¿no planeas deshacerte de mí o sí?-dijo Robin mientras sostenía a Sal.

-No, estaba muy preocupado, sé qué hacer para que te sientas mejor, cantaré la canción para cuando estamos enfermos.

-Eso me ayudaría mucho- le contestó Robin a Sal.

Salvation comenzó a cantar y Fury se acercó a Jinx y habló bajo para que solo él oyera.

-Ya me tiene harto, ayer estuvo practicando esa canción por horas, la quiere mucho al parecer- dijo Fury mientras Sal cantaba.

-Ella también lo quiere, mira cómo lo observa mientras le canta, y eso que cantar no es lo suyo-dijo Jinx riendo.

-Los vi abrazados, así que ¿tú y ella están…?-preguntó Fury a Jinx.

-Olvida lo que viste, es complicado.

-Sabes que sospechan de ella, ¿verdad?

-Yo no- dijo Jinx firmemente mientras miraba a Robin.


	4. Chapter 4

-Suficiente Sal, es hora de dejarla descansar- dijo Fury mientras tomaba a su niño.

-Pero papá, quiero quedarme más tiempo.

-Tu mamá nos espera para desayunar, vamos.

-¿Podré verla mañana?

-Dependerá de cómo te portes, recuerda que sigues castigado.

-Vendré para hacerte sentir mejor Robin- le dijo Sal mientras se soltaba de Fury para darle un último abrazo.

-Yo te esperaré Sal, gracias por la visita.

Jinx la miraba, Robin se veía mucho mejor, ya estaba más despierta y se movía un poco más. Llegó Trisha a revisarla y comprobó que todo estaba bien.

-Jinx, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?- preguntó Trisha en voz baja.

-Claro, ¿qué sucede?

-Ella estará bien para esta tarde, creo que la podré dar de alta en un par de horas.

-Perfecto, eso es una excelente noticia- dijo Jinx sonriendo.

-Lo es, pero sigue siendo sospechosa, tengo entendido que la llevarán a una sala de interrogaciones hasta que no se resuelva lo que pasó. Sé que ella estaría más cómoda aquí, eres mi amigo, intentaré aplazar un poco su alta pero no prometo nada.

-Ellos no pueden encerrarla- dijo Jinx y la furia cubrió su rostro.

-Darkness está entrevistando a los atacantes, las cosas se resolverán pronto- intentó tranquilizarlo Trisha.

Jinx volvió a la habitación de Robin y la miró, tan indefensa e inocente. No pudo resistirlo.

-¿Qué pasa todo bien? ¿Qué haces Jinx por qué me desconectas?- preguntó Robin desconcertada.

-Te tengo que sacar de aquí, no dejaré que te encierren sola, ¿confías en mí?- preguntó Jinx.

-Sí.

Jinx la tomó en brazos y salió corriendo con cuidado de no tropezarse. Entró en la residencia de hombres y se dirigió a su habitación cuidando que nadie los viera.

-Espera, Jinx, te meterás en problemas- dijo Robin alarmada.

-Prometí que estarías a salvo y así será, no te preocupes cuidaré de ti- dijo Jinx mientras la sostenía más fuerte.

-¿No te harán daño?- preguntó Robin preocupada.

-No, ni te apartarán de mí, diré que eres mi compañera y ellos no podrán apartarte de mí o hacerte daño, nadie te podrá hacer nada.

-No soy tu compañera, eres muy guapo y me gustas, pero sé lo que ser compañeros significa, hace meses que ni siquiera nos besamos.

-Déjame soluciono eso- Jinx le besó, se moría de ganas, había entendido lo que había pasado la última vez juntos y ahora sabía que nada les impediría estar juntos.

-Jinx pero tú y yo…

-Lo sé, tranquila, no seremos compañeros, solo diré eso para protegerte, cuando las cosas se aclaren diremos la verdad, ¿te molesta tanto la idea de ser mi compañera?

-No es eso, pero… enserio no quiero ocasionar más problemas.

Se escuchó una llamada que los interrumpió.

-¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? Robaste a la chica- Jinx pudo escuchar los gritos de Fury a través del teléfono.

-Ella es mi compañera, no me la quitarán ni le harán daño.

-Llévala a la sala de interrogaciones, ella podría dar información útil.

-No la alejaran de mí, lo siento Fury pero se lo prometí.

-Esto es más grave de lo que parece, lo noté desde la mañana cuando te miré observándola, sabía que serían problemas. Está bien, pero Justice viene en camino, habrá junta mañana temprano y quieras o no ella tendrá que estar presente.

La llamada terminó y Jinx regresó a la habitación con Robin. Ella vio problemas en su rostro, no se veía bien.

-¿Malas noticias?- preguntó Robin.

-Mañana conocerás a Justice North, pero no te preocupes, estando conmigo nadie te hará daño.

Robin lo abrazó, la llamada lo había tensado y se veía un poco preocupado por lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Jinx fue por comida y regresó para comer con ella.

-Necesito que me cuentes todo- le dijo Jinx serio y ella entendió que se refería a lo de Salvation.

-Lo conocí al poco tiempo de estar aquí, Sal llegó un día mientras cantaba y no me pude resistir, demasiado lindo para negarme a cualquier cosa que me pidiera, me pidió que fuera secreto y así fue. Nos volvimos amigos y para cuando salí contigo ya no quería dejar de verlo, lo siento.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde un inicio?- preguntó Jinx mirandola a los ojos.

-Pensé que me prohibirían volverme a acercar a él. No quería meterlo en problemas, me dio miedo, lo siento.

Robin se sentó en el piso y abrazó sus piernas.

-Me equivoqué verdad, ¿me volverás a dejar?- le preguntó Robin mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-No, lo siento cariño, ven conmigo, abrázame. ¿Quieres saber un secreto?- le dijo Jinx mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Robin mientras lo miraba curiosa.

-Yo también tenía miedo- dijo Jinx.

-Lo noté cuando recibiste la llamada, ¿crees que te castiguen por mi culpa?- el estómago de Robin se hizo un nudo con tan solo pensarlo.

-No, estoy preocupado por ti, pero diré que eres mi compañera, ellos no te tocaran, ni te alejarán de mí- la tranquilizó Jinx.

-¿Entonces, a qué le tenías miedo?- preguntó Robin.

-Cuando viniste a cenar aquella vez, te mentí, mi nombre es Jinx porque mi oído derecho no sirve, mi equilibrio está dañado, yo fui de los pocos defectuosos que sobrevivieron. Tenía miedo de decir la verdad, no quería que te desilusionarás y no quisieras estar conmigo por mi defecto. Mira mis cicatrices, mi mano ahora se mueve pero he pasado por mucho, no puedo utilizar mis músculos completamente.

-Basta, dime que bromeas. Mírame, no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, no eres un defectuoso, por dios, mírate, eres mejor que cualquier otra persona que conozco. Todos tenemos defectos pero eso no quiere decir que somos defectuosos, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca. Me encantan, me gustan tus cicatrices- dijo Robin mientras tomaba la mano de Jinx y la besaba.

Se abrazaron y así pasó un tiempo, ella parecía relajarse con su aroma.

-Puedes dormir en mi cama, dormiré en el sillón. Todavía es temprano, ¿quieres ver una película juntos antes de dormir?- propuso Jinx.

-Sí, comedia por favor.

-Elígela, ahí hay varias, creo que tengo palomitas, iré a prepararlas- dijo Jinx mientras salía de la habitación.

Vieron la película y Robin no dejaba de reír, Jinx ya no sabía ni de que trataba la película solo miraba a Robin mientras se carcajeaba, para él no había nada más hermoso ni tan especial como ella. Él estaba sentado y ella se recostó en el sillón, puso su cabeza en el regazo de Jinx y él le acariciaba el cabello dulcemente. Se terminaron las palomitas y rápidamente la película también terminó.

-¿Quieres hacer otra cosa antes de dormir?- pregunto Jinx mientras le seguía acariciando el cabello.

-No, estoy cansada, creo que parte de mí sigue sedada, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa más?

-Sí, lo que sea- dijo Jinx seguro.

-Ven conmigo, me siento más segura contigo, solo dormiremos pero me sentiría mejor contigo a mi lado, ¿te importaría?- preguntó Robin dulcemente.

-No, claro que no, ven vamos a la cama.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Tienes una pijama que me prestes?- dijo Robin mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-No suelo usar, creo que una de mis camisetas te servirá- le dijo Jinx mientras le daba una camiseta vieja pero suave.

-Perfecta, ¿tú dormirás…?- dijo Robin sonrojándose.

-No, no dormiré desnudo, me pondré unos pants que utilizó para entrenar.

Robin vio a Jinx saliendo del baño con el pecho descubierto y con solo unos pants deportivos. Era muy sexy, su olor de excitación se hizo evidente en la habitación.

-Hueles delicioso, estás excitada, te complaceré pero cuando los sedantes hayan salido por completo de tu cuerpo, ahora no piensas correctamente y no quiero que pienses que me aproveché de ti.

-¿Por lo menos un beso?- preguntó Robin aun sonrojada.

Jinx le dio un rápido beso porque sabía que si la besaba profundamente no podría resistirse a las ganas de montarla. La abrazó y rápidamente sintió que su respiración se tranquilizaba y que Robin había quedado plácidamente dormida. Sonrió al mirarla, era muy hermosa, tenía su piel suave, se durmió con ella sobre su pecho.

Al día siguiente Robin se despertó y cuando abrió sus ojos vio a Jinx mirándola.

-Lo siento, no quería levantarte, me gusta verte dormir.

-Gracias, había pensado que…- antes de que Robin terminara su frase sus tripas sonaron indicando su hambre.

-Vamos a que comas algo, la reunión con Justice es pronto y tenemos que estar listos.

-Me tengo que cambiar, ¿podrías conseguirme ropa?

-No, será mejor que te quedes así, mi camiseta tiene mi olor impregnado, aun así estoy inseguro si sabrán que no hemos tenido relaciones. Permanece cerca de mí.

Terminaron de comer y antes de que recogieran la mesa ya estaban tocando la puerta.

-Son ellos, tranquila, yo me encargo- le dijo Jinx mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

Justice y Fury entraron en la habitación.

-Hola Robin, soy Justice, un placer conocerte, ¿cómo sigues?

-Bien, mejor, gracias.

-Robin, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, tenemos que aclarar la situación- explicó Justice tranquilamente.

-No, ella no irá a ningún lado, ella es mía Justice, su lugar es conmigo, no me puedes quitar a mi compañera- dijo Jinx mientras se ponía enfrente de Robin.

-¿Ella es tu compañera? No me informaron que habías solicitado los papeles- dijo Justice.

-Aun no los pedimos pero estamos planeando la ceremonia- explicó Jinx.

-La situación es bastante única talvez tendrás que firmar los papeles lo más pronto posible, si no quieres que se la lleven.

-Justice, por favor, déjala conmigo, firmaré los papeles, pero no la encierres sola, ella no ha hecho nada malo.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Fury mientras sonreía- hablé con Darkness antes de venir aquí parece ser que los hombres no estaban ligados a ella, ellos habían traído las computadoras nuevas y las habían manipulado para ver y escuchar lo que sucedía en las salas de cómputo, ellos vieron a Salvation y decidieron ir tras él porque vieron que estaba solo con una humana desarmada. Ella solo intentó salvarlo, gracias- le dijo Fury a Robin.

-De nada- fue lo único que pudo decir Robin pero seguía abrazando a Jinx por la espalda.

-¿Entonces por qué se la quieren llevar?- pregunto Jinx que seguía a la defensiva

-Bueno, queríamos ver qué tan apegado estabas con ella, Fury me dijo que podrían ser compañeros pronto y yo solo quería comprobarlo, pero además es primordial que hablemos de cómo evitar que la información que Robin sabe se distribuya- explicó Justice tranquilo.

-No diré nada- dijo Robin suavemente.

-Está bien, primero necesitamos saber, ¿mi hijo te ha dicho algo relacionado con los cachorros de las nuevas especies?- le preguntó Fury a Robin mientras se sentaban.

-Bueno, pues Sal me ha hablado de ti y de Ellie, los adora. Me dijo que tenía 5 años pero honestamente podría pasar por un niño de 9. Me contó de sus amigos Forest y Noble. Forest es hijo de la doctora Trisha y Slade y lo quiere mucho. Noble es un felino y es hijo de Valiant y Tammy, me expicó las diferencias entre felinos y caninos. Me mostró sus dientes y me enseñó su gran sentido del olfato, siempre me puede decir cómo me siento. Le encanta que le cante y jugar conmigo a las escondidas.

-¿Qué?- dijo Fury gritando.

-Oh, lo siento, las escondidas es un juego en el que uno de los dos se esconde mientras el otro no ve y después tiene que encontrarlo, le encanta aunque creo que es trampa por su gran sentido del olfato, siempre me encuentra rápidamente- explicó Robin.

-Sé lo que son las escondidas, solo estoy sorprendido, cambiaré la pregunta, ¿hay algo que mi hijo no te haya dicho de los cachorros de las nuevas especies?- dijo Fury.

-No, bueno sí, no entiendo cómo es que tiene callos siendo tan pequeños, él me explicó que todas las especies los tenían pero no supo decirme el porqué.

-¿Hace cuánto han estado hablando?- preguntó Fury sorprendido por todo lo que ella sabía

-Hace un mes, bueno talvez dos, casi tres- dijo Robin mientras miraba al piso.

-Esto es un problema, no sabíamos que se conocían tanto, ¿le has dicho a alguien más? ¿A alguien del exterior? - dijo Justice preocupado.

-No, no tengo mi celular ni forma de comunicarme con nadie- explicó Robin.

-¿Quién la está vigilando? ¿Alguien puede confirmarlo?- le preguntó Justice a Fury.

-Jinx se ofreció- dijo Fury en voz baja.

-Ella no ha hablado con nadie del exterior puedo confirmarlo- dijo Jinx en voz baja.

-¿Tú me monitoreabas?- gritó Robin.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿preferías que alguien más lo hiciera?- preguntó Jinx.

-¿Cómo me ocultaste eso? Dijiste que confiabas en mí y todo el tiempo me monitoreabas- dijo Robin mientras se levantaba de su silla y comenzaba a alejarse.

-Tú me ocultaste lo de Salvation y yo no te dije nada- se defendió Jinx.

-Lo hice para protegerlo.

-Yo también lo hacía por seguridad.

-Ah sí, no vaya a ser y que yo traicione a todos, fui una tonta en pensar que confiabas en mí sin razón. Me voy- gritó Robin mientras salía.

-Espera, no puedes dejar la reserva así- dijo Justice.

-No diré nada, haré lo que me pidan, firmaré una carta de confidencialidad, un contrato, un pacto de sangre, lo que sea necesario, pero no te preocupes no hará falta que me vigilen- dijo Robin mientras seguía alejándose.

Robin se dirigió a la puerta y comenzó a caminar, no sabía muy bien ni a donde se dirigía, vio una jeep y corrió hacia ella.

-Hola, ¿me llevas con Breeze por favor?

-Sí aunque está en guardia, no sé si sea la mejor opción- le dijo un macho especie fuerte y muy alto.

-Por favor, la necesito- suplicó Robin.

Llegaron en un par de minutos y Robin corrió a los brazos de Breeze.

-Él me monitoreaba, me miró todo el tiempo, ¿tú lo sabías? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Eres mi amiga- dijo Robin casi llorando en los brazos de Breeze.

-Tranquila, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Breeze confundida.

-Jinx, él me mintió, ya no quiero estar aquí me quiero ir, quiero mi casa- dijo Robin.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación- contestó Breeze.

-No Breeze, quiero mi casa, la que está fuera de la reserva.

-Pero preciosa, no puedes dejarnos sin el equipo de seguridad bien instalado, además no nos puedes dejar así a Salvation y a mí, te queremos mucho, ¿piensas simplemente abandonarnos? ¿sin siquiera avisarle?- preguntó Breeze mientras la seguía abrazando.

-Supongo que no, no quiero verlo, evitarás que me vea, ¿verdad? ¿podrías encargarte de eso?- preguntó Robin.

-Veré que puedo hacer, déjame te llevo a la residencia, podemos comer juntas y platicar más- le dijo Breeze tranquilizándola.

Robin vio como Breeze se acercaba al macho y le pedía cubrirla, él solo las miró y le dijo que lo haría con tal de que Robin se sintiera mejor.


	6. Chapter 6

-Breeze, necesito hablar con ella, déjame entrar- pidió Jinx.

-Lo siento Jinx, ella fue muy clara, déjala que se tranquilice, luego podrás hablar con ella.

-Breeze, ella es mía, por favor, no puedo dejar que ella siga así, está sufriendo y lo sabes.

-Supongo que es hora de que vaya por algo de comer, dejaré la puerta libre por unos minutos, pero estaré cerca y si escucho gritos vendré- amenazó Breeze.

-Gracias, te debo una- dijo Jinx mientras corría hacia Robin.

Robin estaba viendo la televisión pero en realidad no podía dejar en lo que había pasado, se sentía triste y traicionada. Escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Ya traes la comida Breeze? No has tardado nada, lo siento pero no tengo hambre- dijo Robin sin desviar su miraba de la televisión

Robin vio a Jinx entrar a la habitación y antes de reaccionar sintió cómo la tomaba y la besaba. La cargó mientras la seguía besando y la llevó a su cama.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Robin confundida.

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho- dijo Jinx mientras le daba besos por el cuello.

Jinx se retiró la ropa y la miró.

-Lo siento cariño, quiero estar contigo, pero no te obligaré a nada. Déjame compensarte por lo que pasó- dijo Jinx mientras ronroneaba y le masajeaba los pechos.

-¿Cómo confiaré en ti después de lo que pasó?- preguntó Robin mientras se comenzaba a excitar.

-Tienes mi palabra Robin, confía en mí, no te volveré a ocultar nada, lo prometo- dijo Jinx mientras la seguía besando.

-Te creo- dijo Robin mientras se rendía ante el deseo.

Se besaron y Jinx la ayudó a desvertirse, le besó el cuello y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones. Robin estaba más que excitada, quería sentirlo dentro de ella.

-Tranquila, relájate, te prepararé para mí, muero por saborearte- le explicó Jinx.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Robin sin entender de que hablaba.

Robin sintió la respiración de Jinx en su zona íntima y perdió la respiración cuando él comenzó a besar su clítoris. Hundió suavemente su lengua entre sus labios mientras seguía masajeando su clítoris dulcemente con sus manos, seguía alternando entre los dedos y la lengua hasta que vio cómo Robin llegaba su clímax. Se corrió intensamente cuando el felino comenzó a ronronear contra su botón, Jinx notó cómo su respiración cambio y entre gemidos gritó su nombre.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? Me da miedo lastimarte, no sé si soy muy grande para ti- dijo Jinx con la ilusión de que ella no se arrepintiera.

-Hazme tuya- dijo Robin entre gemidos.

Jinx no se resistió a esas palabras y comenzó a embestirla, la llevó al borde de la cama y la penetró lenta pero profundamente. Después de unas embestidas Robin ya estaba al borde, se sentía muy bien.

-Más rápido Jinx, por favor, rápido y profundo.

La obedeció y comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido. Jinx sentía que perdía el control, mordió a Robin en el hombro fuertemente y en cuanto escuchó el segundo orgasmo de ella se dejó llevar y la inundó con su semilla.

-¿Te lastimé? Lo siento perdí el control, me dejé llevar- dijo Jinx aun dentro de ella mientras la abrazaba y miraba la mordida.

-Me marcaste, Breeze me explicó lo que esto significa- dijo Robin mientras acariciaba su marca.

-Eres mía Robin, mi compañera, me lo pediste, pediste que te hiciera mía, ¿te arrepientes?- preguntó Jinx triste.

-No, eres mi compañero, eso me gusta, cuidaré de ti.

-Te mudarás conmigo, te haré feliz, seré un buen compañero- le aseguró Jinx mientras la besaba.

-Sí, pero seguiré visitando a Breeze, a Salvation y a mis otras amigas, supongo que podré trabajar como electricista aquí.

-Está bien, cuidaré de ti, nada malo te pasará.


	7. Epílogo

-Tía Robin, ven corre más rápido, Jinx nos espera- gritó Salvation mientras corría con Robin de la mano.

-Creo que puede esperar por nosotros todo el tiempo que sea necesario- contestó Robin cansada.

-Lo sé pero ya quiero escalar, Jinx dijo que hoy lo haríamos juntos, ¿tú también lo harás? Será divertido- preguntó Sal con una sonrisa.

-No cariño, no escalaría eso ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, me aterran las alturas. Pero los observaré mientras lo hacen, probablemente rezando con una veladora.

-¿Qué es una veladora?- preguntó Sal confundido.

-Era broma, no me hagas caso, ya llegamos- dijo Robin mientras veía a Jinx a lo lejos.

Llegaron y Jinx ya los esperaba para subir a la pared donde se escalaba con Sal. Robin corrió a sus brazos y brincó para rodearlo con sus piernas. Se besaron con dulzura pero Jinx notó que algo le jalaba el brazo.

-Vamos a escalar, de prisa, antes de que vengan por mí- dijo Sal mientras presionaba a Jinx.

-Está bien Salvation, solo déjame despedirme de mi compañera- Jinx volteó con Robin y le murmuró- no tardaré- mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Robin vio como Sal jugaba con Jinx, se preguntó si algún día ellos tendrían un hijo así, la idea la emocionó, llevaban meses como compañeros y Jinx cuidaba de ella como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. La protegía mucho y la hacía sentir protegida. Ella había logrado conseguir un empleo de electricista en la reserva y se encargaba del equipo de seguridad y sus pruebas.

-Hola, vine por Salvation, dejaré que juegue un poco más para que llegue a la casa a dormirse- le dijo Ellie a Robin mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No sé cuál de los dos terminará más cansado, si Salvation o Jinx, no pensé que se divertirían tanto, tendremos que traerlo más seguido- dijo Robin mientras los miraba con ternura.

-Gracias por cuidarlo en las tardes, le encanta, creo que serás una excelente mamá- le dijo Ellie como si le leyera la mente.

-Gracias por prestármelo, es hermoso y muy bueno- contestó Robin.

-Oh, casi lo olvidaba, te traje un regalo- dijo Ellie mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa.

-No tenías que Ellie, yo no te he traído nada- dijo Robin apenada.

-Es más que nada una costumbre, es para ambos.

-Jinx, trae a Sal, Ellie nos trajo un regalo- gritó Robin.

-¿Qué es mamá?- preguntó Sal viendo la bolsa.

Robin sacó cuidadosamente el marco que llevaba sus papeles de emparejamiento.

-Gracias Ellie, lo pondré en nuestra sala para que todos lo vean.

-¿Qué es eso mamá?- preguntó Sal mirando con confusión el marco.

-Eso prueba que Robin es compañera de Jinx- explicó Ellie.

-¿Ese papel es lo que los mantiene unidos?- preguntó Sal mientras lo miraba.

-No cariño, su amor es lo que los une- dijo Ellie mientras cargaba a su hijo y dejaba a la feliz pareja juntos.

FIN.


End file.
